1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking oven door according to claim 1. Further, the present invention relates to a fixing element for securing at least one door panel in a door frame according to claim 18. Additionally, the present invention relates to a U-shaped part for inserting a door panel according to claim 19.
2. Background and Relevant Art
A cooking oven requires a window in the oven door, so that the user is able to look inside the oven chamber without opening the cooking oven door. The cooking oven door should be made of temperature-resistant materials. Further, the cooking oven door should provide a sufficient thermal insulation.
Known cooking oven doors consist usually of several parts. For example, a door frame includes a profile part for each side. A typical cooking oven door comprises one or more transparent door panels, which are made of glass or transparent plastics. The door panel is usually integrated in a door frame. Additionally, a further door panel may be arranged on the inner side and/or outer side of the frame.
Typically the door frame consists of several frame parts and each frame part is provided for one circumferential side of the door panel. The production of such an oven door is very complex and generates high costs. The frame parts have to be put together to the door frame. This requires several working steps.
Additionally, the door panel must be inserted into the door frame before or after putting together the door frame.
US 2005/0076900 A1 discloses an oven door with a U-shaped door frame including several profile parts and fixing elements. The profile parts are plugged together in order to obtain said U-shaped frame. Several door panels are inserted within the U-shaped frame. At the free end portions of the two legs of the U-shaped frame a lever mechanism is attached. The assembling of that oven door requires a lot of working steps.
DE 197 34 959 C2 discloses an oven door with a U-shaped door frame. The U-shaped door frame is a one-piece part. One door panel is inserted within said U-shaped door frame, so that three sides enclose the door panel. A further part for the fourth side of the door frame is required in order to secure the door panel within the door frame. Additionally, fixing elements are required to connect said further part to the U-shaped door frame.